It's Okay, That's Love
by seblaktulang
Summary: Ini bukan cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya atau Jongin yang berkuasa. KAISOO. GS


Bukan cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang tertindas, atau tentang Jongin yang berkuasa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersenandung ria menatap dua kotak makan siang hasil kreasinya pagi. Satu kotak berwarna merah muda dan kotak lainnya berwarna biru tua. Ia menatap puas akan hasil jerih payahnya. Kyungsoo menanti sosok kekasih yang berjanji akan menemuinya setelah kelas usai. Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok pria terkasihnya dengan kaos hitam polos dipadukan dengan jeans belel andalannya. Tampan sekali.

"Maaf soo, aku sedikit terlambat. Professor Jung memintaku memeriksa data miliknya" Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman manis andalannya. Untuk Jongin ia bahkan bersedia menunggu selama apapun.

Netra Jongin menangkap dua kotak makan siang yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo. ia tersenyum samar.

"Apakah itu kotak makan siang untuku?"

"Tentu. Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, kau akan merasakan cinta di setiap gigitannya"

Ah. Rasanya beban hidup Jongin terangkat sudah jika melihat senyuman riang milik Kyungsoo. berbicara tentang kotak makan siang, Jongin pada dasarnya tidak pernah meminta Kekasihnya untuk membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Sejak bayi Jongin selalu hidup dengan berhemat. Ia tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan pinggiran kota Seoul. Hidup dengan serba kekurangan memaksa Jongin menerapkan gaya hidup hemat. Dia hanya makan saat sarapan, tidak makan pada siang hari, kemudian makan pada malam hari. Jangan lupakan prinsip Jongin "perbanyak minum air putih" . Kyungsoo bilang gaya hidup Jongin tidak masuk akal, ia lebih pantas disebut gaya hidup orang diet. Jadwal untuk membeli satu snack makanan ringan hanya seminggu sekali, dan anggaran untuk menonton bioskop dengan kekasihnya 2 minggu sekali. Ia harus membayar uang sewa apartemennya. Peraturan panti mengatakan jika seorang anak sudah berusia 20 tahun, ia harus angkat kaki dari panti asuhan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan isi dompet Jongin. tapi Jongin selalu mempermasalahkan isi dompet Kyungsoo yang kelewat tebal untuk seukuran mahasiswa pengangguran seperti Kyungsoo.

Maklum.

Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kaya raya sejak menjadi sperma.

Meskipun Kyungsoo kaya raya, Jongin tidak pernah memanfaatkan uang Kyungsoo. sekalipun dia tidak bisa makan! Jongin berprinsip anti matre – matre club.

"Ada apa tua Bangka Jung itu memanggilmu?"

"Aku terpilih sebagai asisten lab untuk penelitian Prof. Jung selanjutnya"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan sumpitnya dan menerjang Jongin dengan ciuman kecil di hidung dan pipinya, tapi banyak – banyak pada bibir.

"Aigoo, kekasih pandaiku selalu dapat ku banggakan. Akan ku beri tau Baekhyun kalau kekasihku lebih pandai dari si telinga lebar."

Jongin tertawa lepas. Aah beban nya berkurang lagi.

.

Berbicara tentang pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo merupakan anak tunggal dari pengusaha sukses di Korea. Keluarga Do merupakan donator tetap panti asuhan tempat Jongin tinggal. Mereka sering bertemu sejak usia 6 tahun. Ketika itu Kyungsoo masih menjadi sosok yang dingin dan sombong. Kyungsoo tidak segan – segan mengeluarkan pandangan tidak sukanya pada anak – anak panti.

Sindrom orang kaya. Setidaknya itulah yang Jongin pikirkan kala itu. Puncaknya ketika keluarga Do mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Seseorang berusaha membawa lari tuan putri keluarga Do. Jongin yang berusia 10 tahun berhasil mengagalkan penculikan itu dengan mengarahkan ketapelnya.

Benar saja. Tingkah Kyungsoo perlahan berubah, ia menjadi fans berat Jongin. Menjadi orang pertama yang akan menghadang jika gadis lain mencoba mendekati Jongin-Nya. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Mudah saja bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengusir perempuan – perampuan itu. Iya tentu saja, uang bicara.

.

.

Suara erangan dan desahan memenuhi ruangan Jongin. Jongin terus menusukan batang kejantanannya kedalam milik Kyungsoo. Ah sial. Mereka bahkan bukan pertama kalinya melakukan ini, tapi Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuat gairah nya naik. Ia terlalu sempit dan nikmat. Keduanya merasa hampir mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin kasar, Jongin semakin menaikan intensitas tusukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aaah" keduanya mencapai puncak bersama.

Jongin terduduk dipinggiran Kasur sempitnya dan membuang kondom sisa percintaannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Memberikan ciuman, gigitan kecil pada leher Jongin.

"Ssh, Soo kau harus pulang sebelum terlalu malam"

Nampaknya Kyungsoo tidak begitu peduli. Ia semakin melancarkan aksi menggoda Jongin dengan semakin brutal. Kyungsoo bangkit, mendudukan pantat sexy nya pada pangkuan Jongin. Kyungsoo meremas kasar dadanya dengan mata sedikit tertutup.

"Soo jangan buat ini semakin rumit. Pulanglah, Kondom miliku sudah habis."

Kyungsoo semakin semangat menggoda Jongin, Kyungsoo memasukan ketiga jarinya pada kemaluannya. Jongin sih mana tahan. Tapi Jongin tidak memiliki kondom.

"Soo aku mohon."

Kyungsoo menatap nanar Jongin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau tidak mau aku hamil ya?"

"Kau sangat tau apa yang terjadi Soo."

"Kalau aku hamil, keluarga ku mungkin akan setuju untuk menikahkan kita Jong."

"Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Apa? Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

"Aku bahkan sudah menyerahkan semua nya padamu sejak kita masih SMA kenapa kau tidak bisa maju ke jenjang lebih serius?"

"Aku ingin.. sangat ingin, tapi keadaan kita tidak memungkinkan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Setelah semua ini? Apa karena aku orang kaya?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Ketika usia mereka 12 tahun mereka pernah berjanji untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Hal yang Jongin tidak sukai. Melihat air mata kesedihan Kyungsoo. Jongin merengkuh tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, dengan ciuman kecil di pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha, kalau kau mau menunggu."

Kyungsoo menanggukan kepalanya pasrah.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Jongin semakin giat mencari uang. Ia bekerja di sebuah konstruksi bangunan. Tidak ia tidak bekerja sebagai arsitek, ia berada di Jurusan Fisika. Jongin bekerja mengangkat beban berat setiap harinya. Jangan beri tau Kyungsoo, ia bisa kena amuk Kyungsoo.

Pekerjaan barunya ini benar – benar melelahkan, tapi ia menyukainya. Uangnya cukup besar. Ia bisa membeli banyak snack, ke taman bermain dengan Kyungsoo. dan menambah persedianan kondomnya. Eh?

Jongin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tengah malam, ia merutuki nasibnya. Ia lupa memiliki kuis besok pagi. Tidak sengaja netranya bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya berdiri di depan apartemennya . Mata bulatnya mengingatkan Jongin pada sosok terkasihnya. Do Mijin. Ibu nya Kyungsoo.

"Jauhi Kyungsoo dan aku akan memberikan berapapun yang mau."

Jongin terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Sudah Jongin beri tau, cinta Jongin itu tulus!

"Pergi dari hidup Kyungsoo, pergi saja keluar negeri. Jangan menampakan wajahmu pada putriku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membahagiakan dirimu sendiri."

Jongin mendecih sebal. Tau apa tentang kebahagiannya? Hidupnya tidak pernah sebahagia sejak bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membahagiakan putriku? Jauhi dia. Aku akan menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan putra dari grup Oh Corp. Aku yakin putriku tidak akan menolaknya."

Jongin tidak bergeming.

Do Mijin berlutut dibawah kaki Jongin, dengan tubuh bergetar ibu Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa. Silahkan bawa semua uangmu."

Jongin masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya. Kalau Jongin sedari dulu menerima tawaran ibu Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa saja hidup mewah dengan kapal jet, mobil keluaran terbaru.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendapati Jongin melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Tadi malam Kyungsoo menerima ajakan kencan di taman hiburan tempat mereka pertama kali berkencan. Jongin bilang ia mendapat uang lebih dari pekerjaan barunya.

"Soo ku kira kita sudah menyepakati jam 10 pagi. Ini bahkan masih jam 9 pagi."

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya. "Aku bangun pagi – pagi sekali Jongin. dan aku tiba pukul 7 pagi disini."

Astaga. Kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan, Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup permukaan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merenggut kesal. "Hanya kecupan? Mana ciuman untuku?"

Jongin terkekeh senang. Dengan lembut Jongin menarik Kyungsoo memberikan ciuman lembut dan intim.

"Kajja kita masuk, mari rayakan hari ini sebaik mungkin"

.

Jongin tidak pernah mentlaktirnya di restoran mahal. 10 tahun berpacaran mereka hanya makan makanan kaki lima, mie ramen, mie instan atau jika mereka ingin makan enak dan murah Kyungsoo tidak segan untuk memasak. Kyungsoo agak tidak enak hati menerimanya.

"Jongin, aku tidak apa – apa dengan makanan kaki lima seperti biasa. Aku rasa aku sedang tidak ingin makan disini"

"Soo, aku tidak pernah membelikanmu makanan mahal. Ini kali pertama setelah bertaun – taun hubungan kita. Pilihlah makanan yang kau suka."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih makanan termurah yang setara dengan 10 cup ramen yang biasa mereka makan.

Selepas makan malam, Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo mesra. Tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo tersentuh orang lain. Jongin bahkan menatap jengah pria yang tertangkap basah menikmati kecantikan kekasihnya.

Jongin mengusap tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan supir Kyungsoo, Jongin menunggu kedatangan busnya,

"Soo, mari kita akhiri,.."

Kyungoo menatap tidak mengerti pada Jongin. "Maksudmu? Berhenti berpacaran dan menikah?"

Kalau – kalau Kyungsoo tau, Jongin rasanya ingin mati saja saat mengatakknya.

"Mari putus. Sampai disini saja. Aku berencana menerima tawaran dari keluargamu."

"Setelah ku pikir – pikir, mungkin kita tidak pernah berjodoh."

"Jalani hidupmu dengan baik, makan dengan ba– "

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampir pipinya keras. Tubuhnya bergetar, Ah air mata Kyungsoo adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau terima dari ibuku?"

"Jawab aku sialan"

"Sangat banyak, sampai rasanya aku bisa pindah ke bulan."

Kyungsoo berlari kearah mobil kediamannya. Ia menangis sejadinya.

Jongin menangis. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis?

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian Jongin memutuskan Kyungsoo. agaknya Jongin sudah bisa bernafas. Ia memang menerima uang dari ibu Kyungsoo. sejurus kemudian Jongin mengembalikan uang tersebut tanpa kurang sedikit pun.

Kebahagiannya tidak sepadan dengan uang. Asal kalian tau saja.

Beberapa kali Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sahabatnya dengan tawa riang. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Sahabat Kyungsoo satu itu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh dan tidak bersahabat.

Tidak apa – apa, ia sudah mempertimbangkan ini semua.

Setelah berhenti bekerja di konstruksi bangunan, Jongin bisa lebih menikmati hidupnya. Ia bisa tidur lebih lama, ia bisa lebih lama berkumpul dengan temannya, ia bisa berkencan dengan – ah Jongin lupa.

Jongin mendapati rumahnya tidak terkunci. Astaga, pencuri seperti apa yang tega merampas barang apartemen bututnya? Bahkan Jongin ragu aka nada barang yang layak untuk dijual.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin mencari pencuri yang berani masuk ke kamarnya. Seingatnya hanya ia dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki kunci cadangan. Ah lagi – lagi kenangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka kamarnya perlahan, ia tersentak mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tiduran dengan lingerie hitam membalut tubuhnya.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau terima dari ibuku?"

"Kau menerima banyak uang, tapi kau bahkan masih hidup miskin."

"Setelah menerima uang banyak, kau mendadak gagu ternyata?"

Jongin menipiskan bibirnya kesal. Ah ini memang salah Jongin. jongin tidak pernah lupa, kalau turunan Do ini memang berbibir tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu ini cukup atau tidak. Aku minta kau menjadi kekasihku selama satu hari. Aku memiliki sedikit uang dan beberapa perhiasan."

Pandangan Jongin tertuju pada 15 koper yang penuh terisi uang dolar. 3 tas berisi perhiasan dan berlian. "Kemarilah layani aku malam ini, mungkin ini terlalu murah tapi aku akan membayarnya ketika aku bekerja nanti."

Jongin meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kedua bibir tebal itu berpangutan kasar. Mereka menyalurkan emosi, kerinduan dan cinta melalui ciuman. Jongin merobek lingerie Kyungsoo yang sialan sexy.

"Ah sialan, lingerie mahalku. Kau harus menggantinya nanti."

Jongin mendekap erat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mencium lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira aku bermimpi, ternyata tidak ya?"

"Soo, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Kyungsoo melumat lembut bibir Jongin, dengan semakin merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

"Aku sedang marah padamu. Jadi dengarkan aku."

"Baiklah"

"Kim Jongin sialan. Brengsek. Berani – beraninya membuat satu mingguku berantakan."

"Maafkan aku." Chup. Jongin mengecup bibir bengkak Kyungsoo.

"Jangan katakan hal – hal seperti seminggu yang lalu."

"Aku mengerti." Chup

"Jangan tersenyum pada sembarang wanita."

"Baiklah." Chup

"Jika ibuku datang atau siapapun yang berurusan dengan keluarga ku datang. Kau harus menutup pintu serapat mungkin. Mengerti?"

"Akan kulakukan." Chup

"Jangan menjadi pengecut

"baiklah." Chup

"Jangan meninggalakan aku apapun alasannya, dan apapun yang terjadi. Kim Jongin untuk Do Kyungsoo selamanya. Arraseo."

"Siap. Laksanakan." Chup

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman yang lebih intim dan panas. Kedua lidah beradu, menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemenang. Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Jongin. Jongin melepaskan pangutan intim mereka.

"Dengarkan aku, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Jangan gunakan kondom sialan itu untuk bercinta denganku."

"Baik, akan ku bakar besok."

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan senang. Aah beban Jongin selama seminggu ini sudah hilang.

"Ulangi perkataan ku, oke?"

"Baiklah"

"Aku Kim Jongin berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Ayo ulangi."

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang. Semoga ini keputusan terbaiknya.

"Aku Kim Jongin berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan menikahi Do Kyungsoo, kita akan hidup dengan 5 anak. Aku menyesal telah melukai hati kekasihku."

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Ia bahagia. Jongin tidak benar – benar meninggalkannya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Soo maafkan aku. Aku benar – benar merasa bodoh. Aku menyesal. Mari mulai kembali segalanya."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Jongin. kau tau itu."

"Mungkin semuanya akan jadi susah. Kau tidak bisa hidup mewah denganku. Kita akan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Kau tidak bisa berbelanja dengan Baekhyun. Kau mungkin akan su –"

Kyungsoo menutup bibir Jongin dengan mulutnya. Jongin terlalu banyak bicara.

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

.

.

END

Maapkeun my Typo(s)


End file.
